Heretofore, a service (Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service, hereinafter referred to as “MBMS”) has been provided in which multimedia contents are transmitted by broadcast or multicast to a plurality of mobile stations (e.g., 3GPP TSG-RAN, “TS25.346 V6.1.0 Introduction of Multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) in Radio access network (RAN),” June). In MBMS, the frequency at which the MBMS data is transmitted, is notified to mobile stations through a Radio Access Network (RAN). Thus, mobile stations which are not currently receiving the MBMS data can also perform frequency handovers to the notified frequency and receive the MBMS data.